Emotions of Love
by nineprincess
Summary: Love brings happiness. Love brings pain. Ruka tries to move on while Hotaru watches him from afar. "Shut up, Nogi." "I see. You're loving your soon-to-be surname, huh?" A Valentine's Special


**Emotions of Love**

**

* * *

**

**Dedicated to my Fellow Amici: The Silent Lover [whoever you are]**

_A/N: I do not own Gakuen Alice. But, it would be awesome if I did._

_WARNING: Might be OOC. :D  
_

* * *

_**Love **brings happiness. **Love** brings pain._

_ It makes the best out of you. It drags you to your worse. _

_It makes you forget about yourself. It makes you selfless and selfish at the same time._

_It provokes you to lie but tell the truth anyways.  
_

_But most of all, it teaches you a lesson that you will carry your whole life._

_-^Hope you enjoy this story!^-  
_

* * *

**FEBRUARY 7, 2010 **

**SUNDAY**

**3:00 PM**

_Blink. Blink. Blink._

The WordPad was still empty. Her mind was elsewhere. She can't concentrate about the details she thought of for her new invention. Why was that? This feeling was new to her – and it felt _weird_.

She then decided to have it as a non-working day for her. Her eyes moved gracefully around the laboratory, looking for things she might be able to avert her attention to. But none of those seemed to catch her bizarre interest. Everything just seemed so different.

"Nogi, must be crying his heart out to his little forest friends."

In a swift movement, she got her camera and dashed out of the room, leaving it empty and dull – like it always seemed to be. She's into her blackmailing tactics _again_ – and _no one_ dares to stop Hotaru Imai.

--

--

His cerulean eyes were stained with sadness as tears poured down his face. The blonde boy sat behind the shed where his animal friends stayed most of the time. This was the only place he could go to, _away_ from everyone. His heart was aching with the pain. It was _torn apart_. He knew that it was going to happen. But, _still_, inside of him, he had that hope – that _little bit_ of hope – of it not coming true. Yet, it _did _occur.

"Usagi, do you think I'll be okay?" He asked as he looked at his friend – a pallid bunny. The bunny's the only one who he could open this up. He couldn't possibly cry like this in front of Natsume. _No_, definitely not. He'll surely leave Mikan if he sees him like this.

Then, a rustling of leaves was heard. His eyes fixated towards the bushes in front of him. He _knew_ it. She was going to take a picture of him in this kind of state. And, no, he doesn't like it – she's going _too_ far.

"Imai, I know you're there," he said through his unusual cold tone.

The raven-haired girl, hiding behind the bushes with a camera in her firm grip, cursed under her breath. She had been found! She never made any noise whenever she follows people. It always, always went smoothly and flawlessly. But, as soon as she saw her target, her heart of ice seemed to melt from the melancholy she felt. She felt guilt welling up inside of her – for the very first time. Thus, she slipped and fell down her butt.

"Nogi."

She stood up, stretching her body in her five foot and five inches stature. Her hair, although a few leaves stuck into it, looked magnificent as it fell unto her shoulders. Her amethyst orbs remained stoic. Even though, inside of her, she felt her emotions battling. Her lips were formed into a thin, straight line.

"You're here to blackmail me again, aren't you?"

"What else would I do here, Nogi?"

He did not respond. Instead, he stood up, letting go of the rabbit in his arms, and faced Hotaru. He took a few steps towards her. Her body stiffened. There was only one meter distance between them when Ruka stopped in his tracks. He was taller than her – six feet flat. She wanted to scoff. Being tall makes you superior than the smaller ones. And, Ruka was one tall guy. Nevertheless, Hotaru was not that short for a girl either.

"Listen, Imai."

His words were cold as ice that seemed to penetrate into her cold and sophisticated ego. He was different from the usual Ruka. Her body wasn't relaxing but she managed to take a step back.

"Dare publish that photo and I'll have you killed by my animal friends."

"Are you threatening me, Nogi?"

"What do you think?"

"Threats don't work on me." Her eyes fell on his face. "And you know that."

"You're going too far, Imai."

She was surprised to see a whole new Ruka Nogi in front of her. She admits… he acts like Hyuuga now. "I'm surprised. Ruka Nogi turns into Natsume Hyuuga when he's feeling heartbroken." She wanted to scoff. It really didn't suit his French features. " Mikan might take a liking to you now," she stated with a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

His eyes widened. Did he seriously act like that? _No way_.

Hotaru's courage started to build up. And finally, she could let out things she wanted to say.

"Think of this, Nogi. Mikan's not the only idiot girl out there to match with you." She averted her gaze towards the sky above, her face still void of emotions. "Broken hearts can be mended. It isn't the end of the world if you got hurt because of love."

With that, she turned around and headed back to the academy, leaving a confused Ruka behind. As soon as she walked far enough, away from Ruka's eyesight, she stopped and slumped down the ground. Her forehead crunched into an unfathomable way. Her heart ached from seeing Ruka like that. Why you ask? It's because of love. She _loves_ him – the guy she always picks on, the guy who likes her best friend and the guy who caught her peculiar attention. Ruka Nogi, he was.

"Five years… five years of one-sided love," she spoke in a low murmur.

**-**

**-**

**FEBRUARY 8, 2010**

**Monday**

**7:30 AM**

_Interesting_.

A smile crept up the mind reader's face. This new-found information would just drive the school crazy. He sat down on his chair as he eyed the brunette and the flame caster sat in silence as they look in the opposite directions.

Soon, crimson eyes settled into his face, glaring into him. _Koko, get out of my mind! You scam! _Koko just laughed and turned his head in front.

_This is new. _He spun his head around to take another look at the crimson eye lad. A tinge of red was shown in his face as he looked out the window in his usual grumpy arrogant state. Koko just snickered and turned his head back into the front of the room again.

Ruka Nogi emerged from the doorway and abruptly halted in his steps to look at the couple at the back. On the other hand, the inventor stopped upgrading her baka gun and flickered her attention to the blonde boy.

_Much more interesting._

His lips turned into an amused smirk as he observed Ruka who started to walk towards his seat again and stop unexpectedly to give Hotaru a cold look no one could've thought would come from the animal boy himself.

_She's so heartless. _Koko smiled after reading Ruka's thoughts. _So, we're having some kind of love complications in this very room. _He thought and shifted his gaze on Hotaru, concentrating on her task at hand.

_Ruka, if only you knew that—_Amethyst eyes moved towards the mind reader. _Yome, if you're reading my mind right now, I will have you killed if you continue to do so. _Koko nervously smiled at Hotaru and stopped at what he intended to do in the first place.

After a few seconds, a furious Luna Koizumi with puffy red eyes barged into the classroom – after banging the innocent door open. She marched her way, followed by her minions who tried to stop her, towards Mikan. She, Mikan, was just finished with her _awesome_ drawing and was about to show it to Natsume.

"Natsume, what do you--"

"SAKURA! YOU _BITCH_!"

Her hazel eyes met azure eyes, raging with fury. "Excuse me?"

"You seduced Natsume-sama!" Luna screamed as her followers held her arms back, preventing her from attacking Mikan. Then, Natsume getting irritated from the noise Luna was making, spoke in his dull and uninviting tone.

"Why did you come up with the idea that Mikan seduced me?" He asked, looking at Luna. She calmed down a bit and answered in between her teeth, still enraged.

"I heard a rumor that you're now an official couple. How unbelievable is that?" Her eyebrows raised and she gave Mikan a glance and rolled her eyes again. Mikan was too innocent for Natsume's liking and she knows that Natsume doesn't play with _little_ children.

"How can you be so sure that it's only a rumor?"

That sentence made the whole class turn silent and surprised to be hearing that from the well-known flame caster. Mikan tugged unto his shirt tensely, feeling the tension outpouring inside the classroom. His best friend, Ruka, just stared at the scene before him, hoping that this was all a dream while Hotaru took a glance at the blonde boy, worriedly.

**-**

**-**

**FEBRUARY 11, 2010**

**Thursday**

**7:00 AM**

Three days and four hours had passed since Natsume and Mikan announced their relationship to their two best friends and the whole student body. And, it's been three days and four hours that Ruka Nogi had been_ grieving _over it. And during those three days and four hours, Hotaru Imai had been watching her little bunny boy try to move on – but _fail_ at the very thought of it.

"Ruka," Natsume's voice sounded along the hallways of the academy. Ruka's head snapped up as he forced a smile to his best friend. "We need to talk, Ruka." The flame caster's figure turned and disappeared around the corner of the hall.

Ruka sighed as he closed his locker door, slung his bag unto his shoulders. He knew Natsume had figured it out – what was wrong with him that is. His eyes trailed to where Natsume disappeared. He started walking away from the hallway and turning around the corner towards the academy's conservatory.

Shoes clattered against the pavement as a pair of Amethyst eyes watch him fade away into the distance. She looked down and saw a photo of Mikan Sakura, lying on the floor. She slowly bent her knees and managed to pick up the said photo. Her eyes peered as she continued to look at the picture in her hands.

"Ruka, when will you ever _move on_?"

Her voice was like a whisper to the wind. Although her tone sounded detached, it hid a deeper emotion – _hurt_. She was experiencing unequivocal pain on the inside. Who would not? If you see the person you held unrequited love for suffer from his or her own love problems and can't seem to move on with his or her life properly, won't you feel miserable and vexed about it?

-

-

"Ruka, you love Mikan, don't you?" Natsume asked as his eyes landed on Ruka. The blonde was standing there, frozen to his place. His eyes fell to the stoned-pathway. He didn't know how to respond to Natsume. He simply didn't know what to do.

"I_ love_ her." Ruka looked at his best friend, a smile paving its way to his lips. "But..." – Natsume's almost-smile vanished and his gaze went to Ruka who was listening and watching his every move. – "If it would be hard for you to accept our relationship, I'd tell Mikan to choose betwe-"

"No, Natsume! No!" Ruka cut off Natsume in mid-sentence. The flame caster's eyes grew large in surprise. Ruka was clenching his fist as an irate expression appeared on his features. Never has he seen his best friend act like that. _Never._

"Why, Ruka? It's the only way one of us can move on." Natsume's words brought pain to him. But, no one can ever avoid the truth and that was the – heart-rending – reality of it all. The reality that hurts Ruka so much. He knew that Mikan will still choose Natsume even if he confesses to her. The way she looks at Natsume held significance –in an amorous manner– compared to the way she looks at him, only a friend.

"She loves you, Natsume. I know it. Everyone does," Ruka's voice became edgy, fighting back the pain he felt. He had always been kind and understanding but sometimes it's too much that he just hurts himself more. He was so selfless that he understood everything about Mikan and Natsume.

"Ruka, I -"

"You need her, Natsume. She's the only one you can smile and laugh with. She's the one who brings you joy. She's the one who cares for you when you come back injured from your mission. She's the one who loves you more than she loves herself." It was hard to tell it all in one breath. Everything he said was true – all true. So true that it hurts him.

Natsume did not respond to his sudden outburst. He simply gave his best friend one last glance and smiled. A smile Ruka had never seen from Natsume. A wonderful, glorious smile.

"Thank you, Ruka," he said, his smile still on his face. "I will take care of Mikan. I love her... with all my heart." – He put a hand on the blonde's shoulder and asked – "You sure you're going to be okay?"

"Yes." It was a simple _lie_. A lie that will drown him into a vague abyss of misery.

"Don't worry. Mikan's not the only one out there, you know? There are lots of them on the loose," Natsume said as he breathed out a genial and marvellous laugh; Ruka never thought Natsume could laugh like that. With Mikan by his side, he's sure his best friend would change in no time.

_Think of this, Nogi. Mikan's not the only idiot girl out there to match with you._

His blackmailer's last spoken words to him rang inside his head. _Damn. _He shook the thought away and stared into the conservatory's surroundings. _That genius violet head. _

**-**

**-**

"Imai-sama, there are five letters for you."

Hotaru fixed her eyes to the robot that was wearing this maid outfit and had chocolate-brown hair just like Mikan's. Her gaze landed on the letters the robot handed out to her. "Who are these from? And what do they contain?" She asked.

"Four letters are from Mr. Yamada, informing you about the recent developments in the field of robotics and nuclear energy waste." The robot then picked out one letter. It was bigger than most letters and it was in a red flashy envelope.

"And this one is from the recent research facility in Russia. They want you there."

"What for?" Hotaru asked. "_No_. Don't answer that. I'll read it." She sounded stupid. And she was talking to some goddamn robot she built. _Ruka. _The thought of him kills one brain cell inside her head. She was one step forward to becoming an idiot like Mikan and a million light years to go before that happens.

She ripped the envelope open. She subsequently thrust the paper into one of her robot's scanning slots for reading. She pressed a couple of buttons, lined up at the sides of the robot.

_Ms. Hotaru Imai,_

_We have notified you previously about our new nuclear power research facility in Russia, last November. Specialists and other scientists have been operating its tasks satisfactorily. In the last few weeks, we recorded a number of abnormal readings in the areas we evaluated to have nuclear waves emitting from a source with an indistinct location. Therefore, our whole team asks you to take the first flight to Russia on February 14, 2010 and help us figure out the predicament we are currently encountering. We believe in your capability and greatness for you, a mere high school student at the prestigious Alice Academy of Japan, had proven yourself worthy to be in the line of great people such as Aristotle and Newton._

_The plane ticket was sent via email. You will probably receive it as soon as possible. _

_Yours Truly,_

_Roland Schwartz _

_[Head of the Research Team]_

"They want me, huh?"

She turned back to her computer and stared at the monitor. It's becoming a habit nowadays and it's driving her into state of insanity. She needs to get away from Alice Academy for awhile – away from Ruka, most especially. He will not have the guts to move on and Hotaru knows that. That bunny boy would feel no significant feelings for her like the way she feels for him. _No. _He would not love her back. Never in this lifetime.

And that's when she decided.

_I will move on. Sorry, Ruka. But I can't handle this much longer. I need to forget you._ She sighed.

_I need to get away from this unrequited love of mine. I can only escape._

"I may be brave and one-hell of a genius," she said in her cold voice.

"But, I could be an idiot fleeing from a love-ache I wish to forget." She didn't hear herself say that! No! She didn't! Well, she did anyways. What Hotaru decided is final – no more second thoughts. Nothing's going to stop her now.

"Hotaru-sama?"

"What?"

"You're fleeing to Russia to forget Nogi-sama?"

BAM! One hard crash and the robot's head fell onto the floor, rolling until it stopped near her feet. Hotaru placed her baka gun down the table as her fingers massaged her temples. That robot gave her heart a fright. She glanced back at her robot – the one she made from Mikan's features and philosophy. It was surprising on how the truth about her fleeing from Ruka made her obliterate her most treasured invention in just one click of her baka gun.

"Idiot."

-

-

**February 14, 2010**

**SUNDAY**

**7:30 AM**

Everyone was excited. Who wouldn't? The school was holding a Valentine's show for the students. Attendance is a _must_. It wasn't hard for Alice Academy to gather up its students for the said event because they were staying in dorms located within the school's vast perimeter.

Central town was jam-packed with love-related things such as flowers, chocolates and a lot of sweet stuffs that Mikan loves and Natsume hates. Students were now filing inside the auditorium. During assemblies, you would be lucky to see half of the student population attending it. But now, students were seen in every corner of the place. Some were flirting while others were giving out flowers and chocolates to their partners. Hearts were all over and Valentines heat was starting to spread.

Almost everyone was present. Koko was chasing after Sumire who just walked out of the mind reader's confessing scene. Anna and Nonoko were previously chatting in one corner until Yuu handed a single white rose to Anna who began to blush mad while Nonoko, eyeing her friend in a teasing way, rammed her furtively towards the boy. There was also Tsubasa and Misaki fighting about the true meaning of Valentine's Day and why the school was so keyed up in all this love thingies – what a_ lovely_ sight indeed. And lastly, Mikan and Natsume just arrived in the hall, silencing everyone inside. All eyes fixed on them. News sure spread fast in this academy of alice wielders. And that's what made Natsume so sick of it. People just love gossip, don't they?

"What are they staring at?"

"Ignore them."

Mikan nodded at Natsume and looked at the people. They had sly smirks on their faces; some were giving gentle smiles towards them. But, one person eyed them with utmost hatred – Luna. Natsume wanted to roll his eyes and scowl at her. But since it's the so-called V-day, he promised to himself that he'll do nothing that will lead to chaos and ruin this perfect day for him and Mikan.

"Where's Ruka?" He suddenly asked. His best friend was MIA – or should I say, missing-in-action.

"I don't know," Mikan said and stared into his crimson orbs. "I haven't seen Hotaru too. I'm getting worried for her. She seems silent these past few days." – Her eyes moving away from Natsume's - "And so is Ruka-pyon."

"Hn."

BEEP. BEEP.

Mikan reached out for her phone in her pocket. She flipped it open. Her cell hit the pavement as her jaw fell. Natsume looked at her and gave her a touch on the shoulder. Her hazel orbs were turning shiny as tears started to build up into them. She looked at Natsume with the saddest expression she could give off.

"Hotaru's leaving... today," she said, swallowing the lump forming in her throat.

"And she's not coming back. Ever."

-

-

**7:30 AM **

Near the dormitory, a raven-haired girl was holding a gigantic travelling bag. She was walking down the stone pavement in a brisk movement. She could have just ridden one of her transportation inventions but she felt like walking today. It was hard leaving Alice Academy but she chose to.

A smile crept up her face as she imagined Mikan crying as soon as she received the text message, informing her about Hotaru's leave. Her smile wasn't because she was amused to see Mikan like that. She smiled because she was happy that someone was caring for her – loving her. Being the Ice Queen, she always frightens people with her cold facade. A blackmailer – she was that. Yes, she was. And her favourite target was no other than Ruka Nogi. The smile on her face faded and returned to its straight frown.

"Imai?"

Hotaru snap out of trance and averted her attention to the one who called her. Ruka Nogi was leaning against a tree, looking at her in query. His hands were tucked into his pockets. He was wearing his uniform and Hotaru wasn't. He eyed her clothing and he was sure that wasn't for a school event. Skinny jeans, plum sneakers, and a lilac camisole while on her head rested a white beret. And that was definitely not what students are required to wear.

"Where are you going?"

"I believe it's none of your business, Nogi." She started walking again. The last person she wanted to see was him. And cruel enough, Cupid's twisting it all. She swears that if she gets her hands on that little arrow dude, she'll strangle him to death. Footsteps were following her, making her stop and turn around.

"Nogi, quit following me," her voice stoic as ever. "You hate me, right? So run along to the auditorium and cry all day long." Her sarcasm wasn't really new to Ruka.

He didn't know why he was trailing along her either. It's like there was this string pulling him closer to her. There was this part of him, telling him to not let her _go away_. It's pretty unbelievable but that's what he is feeling right now.

"Just answer my question, Imai," he said.

"I have the choice to tell you or not. And I happen to pick the one with the not."

"You're leaving, right?"

"What do you think? A big bag with wheels and this outfit – do you think I'm going to the _idiotic_ event?"

"No."

"You're wasting my time," She stated in a somewhat irritated tone. She started walking again but, out of the blue, Ruka blocked her way, both arms raised to his sides. Hotaru was shocked. Why on earth would Ruka do that, right?

"Where are you going?"

_Won't this dope just quit it with that question?_ Hotaru gave him a glare. But, in truth, she was feeling a little bit happy about this whole scene.

"If I tell you where I'm going, will you not follow me anymore?"

Ruka nodded and stared at her.

"I'm going to Russia. And I don't know when I will be able to go back," she said and fished out a small package from her bag. She handed it to Ruka, who curiously examined the box for any explosives. "Don't worry. That's not a bomb. It's for Mikan. Give it to her."

With that, she sauntered off into the pathway, leaving Ruka staring at her figure. To his surprise, she stopped and looked back at him. But that wasn't the most unexpected part that made Ruka freeze. She smiled - a beautiful and distressing smile. Sure, Hotaru would smile at Mikan once in a while and the brunette would be yelling "Did you see that? Hotaru smiled! She smiled!"

Ruka never thought that a day would come and see that smile, Mikan's so happy about, directed to him. He wanted to run to her and plead her not to leave. But, in a flash, she was already a mere figure in the distance. Had he been in a daze that long? Thus, he had no choice but to watch her disappear into the morning light.

-

-

"Ho-Hotaru left this for me?" Mikan asked, her tears were flowing non-stop as Natsume patted her back continuously. Who would have known Natsume would be a sweet boyfriend?

Ruka nodded. Mikan immediately tore the package open. It revealed an electronic device with a large screen. She took it out of the box. A letter fell as she did so. Ruka picked it up and handed it to Mikan.

"What could be this object? And a letter?" Mikan reached out for the letter and looked at the print. It wasn't for her. It was for Ruka. "Ruka-pyon, this letter is for you."

"For me?"

"Yes."

Ruka gulped and accepted the letter. His eyes looked at Natsume, who just nodded and helped Mikan with the device. He looked at the letter. It was royal red with intricate designs at the borders. The writing in front was in silver pen – and it was definitely the Ice Queen's handwriting. He opened the letter. Shock was inevitable as he did so.

_Ruka Nogi,_

_Why do you always act friendly? When in fact you hate my guts. How can you smile like that? When you see Mikan and Natsume so close. Can't you be selfish for once? Really. You're such a sucker in life and love – I'm not saying I am not too. You always cry – you crybaby! I pity you – I do. You know what? These whole five years of being your blackmailer, I've learned something. You're a feeble, pretty boy who always gives way for others. Selfless? God! That trait is so nineteenth century. Two words: MOVE ON. I don't know why I'm writing this letter to you. But – DAMN! I want to shoot you with my baka gun and I fail whenever I see you come. Why you say? I freaking love you. Surprising? Well, yeah. You might want to puke right now. These whole five years – I have loved you. Good luck with handling it. You're not the only one to move on – I do too. Look, I don't have any other rude thing to say to you. I don't know the reason why my heart fell for you. It just did. Idiot me. Yes, I'm calling myself an idiot now – thanks to you. For your information, I just shot my Mikan Sakura Robot by my baka gun and destroyed it in the process. See? Loving you made me idiotic. But, I'm a light years away from being in the same state as Mikan – and you. _

There was an erased portion at the bottom part.

_Note to self: Don't ever let this get into Nogi's hands. I'll kill myself if it does. This isn't me who wrote this. Not me. It's the insane robot who did. Yeah, the one who crashed and fell on the floor. _

"That sure wasn't Hotaru to be writing like that," Natsume said as Ruka jumped in surprise.

"Y-you read it?"

"Well, Mikan was reading it the whole time you were staring at it." Natsume smirked at him and nudged him in the ribs. "Tough luck. You got one blackmailer on the loose."

"Hotaru loves you Ruka-pyon! And I never knew it!" Mikan wailed as a pout formed on her lips.

"That's because you're an idiot," Natsume responded.

"But still!"

Ruka, on the other hand, was stunned. And at that very moment, his heart started to race. He wanted Hotaru to appear in front of him. He wanted to give her a hug. He wanted to return her feelings. He never knew that the strange connection he had with Hotaru was of love. No, he didn't know it.

"I am an idiot," he said, as he clutched the letter in his hands.

"Glad you noticed," Natsume said as Mikan jabbed in the arm, making him wince.

-

-

Hotaru was seating on the plane, reading a book about Greek Mythology. She was finding information about a certain Eros god – or more commonly known as Cupid. She was serious about getting her hands on him. She took a sip of her tea. Her eyes widened when she realized something. She spit out the tea she drank, making the attendants turn to her. Her dress was soaked in tea, the book she was reading fell from her hands.

"Ms. Imai, what's wrong?"

"DAMN! The letter!" She slapped her forehead as she remembered that she forgot the letter was in that package too. She didn't intend to give it to Mikan that time. She planned to have it deliver by air freight as soon as she arrives in Russia. But, Nogi just had to screw it all up.

"I'm mortified for life."

-

-

**February 14, 2011**

**7:30 AM**

"Ruka, when are you going to move on?" Natsume asked as he eyed his best friend. It was, yet again, Valentine's Day and Ruka Nogi still is single even if girls swooned over him.

"Until Hotaru comes back and makes her stand about this letter," Ruka said as he stared out the window, looking at the view of the forest at the distance. It's the same time and date Hotaru left the academy and, during her leave, Ruka had been waiting.

"She's not coming to -"

"Hotaru's here! Hotaru's come back!" Mikan entered the room, making everyone's attention be directed to her. Her hazel eyes were sparkling and a very big smile was plastered on her face. Ruka's head spun around to look at her. And soon enough, a pair of shoes stepped inside the classroom. Everyone gasped. It's been a year since they last seen the notorious blackmailer. This time it their gasps weren't of fear but of awe. She had change dramatically in just one year. Her raven locks fell down her waist, her pale white skin and pair of lilac eyes were astounding. She was wearing her Alice Academy uniform and she just looked more magnificent as it hugged her curves perfectly.

"Hotaru!" Koko shouted. "Ruka's seated at the back!" He pointed his finger to where Ruka sat with Natsume. The blonde boy was rendered speechless. Nothing seems to come out of his mouth as soon as he saw Hotaru. She smirked.

"Nogi," she nodded and went out of the room.

-

-

"Ruka, I know you've read the letter and you're planning to confront me, right?" She asked. Settling it was a good choice. She only needed to take a breath and say it all out and everything would be back to the way things was before.

"How did you know?" He asked, surprised.

"I'm Hotaru Imai. I _know_ everything." She wanted to sneer at him for asking such a thing. To her, he looked like he has seen a stunning creature. And she wasn't something like that. It felt strange._ Really. _It wasn't surprising for her to know that. She's an Imai. She's a genius.

"Right," he scratched his head and gave her a nervous laugh. "I forgot about that. It's just you've been gone for long." He gave her a small smile, hoping that she would not shoot her with her baka gun. But that would be impossible. She said so in her letter.

"I'm done with you, Nogi. I've moved on."

Hotaru expected him to sigh in relief but he didn't. When she looked at him, he had this sad face on. She wanted to take back what she said but that wouldn't be her. It would be someone else. No, Imai's never take back their words even if it hurt.

"Well, I haven't. And I know that somewhere you haven't too." His eyes gazed at Hotaru for hope. The Ice Queen stiffened in her spot. Was this leading somewhere? Like a confession?

"Why do you think so?"

"I realized something," he said in a tone used for pleading. "That I like you, Hotaru."

Did he just tell Hotaru that? Was it really true? Or not? And did he address her with her first name? Hotaru felt her cheeks turn hot. She wanted to run right now and flee to Russia. At least, there would be no Ruka Nogi to make her feel so light-headed all over again.

What had come to her meditations? Once she saw him, all the feelings came rushing back in. What did she flee from? When the moment she saw Ruka, her world turned upside down.

"There's also this thing I realized, Ruka," she stated. She took a glance at Ruka and saw him blush. _Oh heavens! Ruka's like a girl who blushes at these stuffs. _"That there is this thing called courting and that's the next step to take."

"What?" Ruka's jaw fell.

"You didn't really expect that I'm going to hug and give you a kiss after you said that to me, didn't you?"

"Well, I did expect it. But you're an Imai and they are sure hard to get."

"Did your research I suppose?"

"Yeah. A few months back. I've been preparing."

"You _must_ have."

-

-

"I thought you were done with me? Why ask me to court you?"

"I've changed my mind."

"But, Imai's never do that. Are you an exception? You must have been _adopted!_"

"Shut the hell up or I'll blow you into pieces with my baka gun."

"I know you wouldn't do that to me, Hotaru."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

BAM! Ruka hit the wall in an instant. Hotaru smirked at him as she blew the smoke off her gun. It wasn't the baka gun. It had bunny ears and a pair of blue eyes. But nevertheless, it was still a gun. "Invention #150: Idiot Bunny gun. Used to shoot idiot bunny owners. For example, Ruka Nogi. Made it while in Russia. Cool, huh?"

"Awww. That's so sweet of you." Ruka was back beside Hotaru. He was rubbing his head. It did hurt but not that much since he heard what shot him.

"That isn't sweet, Nogi. It's _violent_. And, violence_ isn't _sweet," Hotaru stated, hiding the shock she felt.

"Well, let's put it this way. You shoot a person and make him or her a gun because you think of him or her everyday. Just like Mikan and me," - he gave her a wink in which she wanted to puke - "And you become violent to them when you care for that person. _See?_ That's Hotaru Imai. And I'm glad that she cares for me."

"Shut up, Nogi."

"I see. You're loving your soon-to-be surname, huh?"

BAM!

_What a lovely sight indeed._

* * *

Hello! this one-shot is for a Valentine Kringle arranged by Amicus. It's a forum for Filipino GAFFN Authors and Writers.

**h t t p : / /a m i c u s . l e f o r a . c o m / **

there's the link of you're interested to join. Just erase the spaces.

And to **The Silent Lover**, I hope you liked it.

I know I'm not much of a great writer but I hope you appreciate my effort.

PLEASE DO COMMENT! My very first one-shot!

And sorry for grammatical errors and wrong punctuations.

This was rushed.

:))

**15 February 2010**

**1:59 AM  
**

**(:nineprincess:)**


End file.
